The Wondering Couple
by Dynamite403
Summary: One shot. Beast Boy and Raven leave for some 'special training' with more than just a small surprise for their teammates when they return. BB/Rae. Note: swearing.


A dark storm could seemed to hang over the violet haired head of a certain Titan as she trudged her way through one of the hallways in the infamous home of the Titans.

So far it had definitely been 'one of _those_ days'. First she woke up late, far too late to get any peace and quiet to meditate as Cyborg sang loudly to his heart's content as he cooked is obscenely large and meaty breakfast. She had had to deal with a an extremely nosey boy wonder as he barraged her with questions about a battle that had taken place the day before against Johnny Rancid. And she had had Starfire on her case all morning about a 'girls day out' that she was planning.

The only person who hadn't been annoying her so far that day was Beast Boy, the one who usually annoyed the crap out of her.

No one had seen the green teen that day and it was made clear that he wasn't just sleeping in when Robin had gone in search of him to berate him about his own performance against Johnny Rancid the previous day.

She was so sick of dealing with everyone that she truly desired to blow off some steam, and the best way to do that for her was to spar.

Not something you would normally expect from the half demon girl but every now and then even she just needed to hit something, and the best person for her to spar against was the green teen himself because he just had that strange calming effect on just about anyone.

But where the hell was he?

She had spent the last twenty minutes searching for him and eventually found him in the last place she would have ever expected, the research room.

As she entered the room after sensing his presence she paused at the sight. Beast Boy was working intently behind a computer console. She wasn't quite sure what he was working on but the look of pure anger and disgust on his face led her to believe that he may have actually been having a worse day than she was.

"Beast Boy?" The demoness asked quietly as she continued to move toward her disgruntled looking teammate.

The green teen looked up and almost instantly his expression softened. Raven may have been an empath but Beast Boy's animal instincts may have made him just as good at reading emotions as she was, and he could see she wasn't in a great mood either.

He grinned sincerely at her. "Morning Rae, everything alright?" He asked kindly.

Raven shrugged. "Not brilliant." She intoned honestly. "What are you doing?"

Beast Boy's features seemed to tense again at her question. "I got a visit from our _fearless leader_ this morning about my performance yesterday." The seventeen year old changeling began, his voice dripped of his disapproval. "_Apparently_ turning into a T-Rex and roaring at the bastard to scare him into submission isn't exactly '_hero worthy_' so I'm gonna train real hard to show that prick what I can do."

Raven sighed. "He's been on my case as well." She replied quietly.

"How come?" Beast Boy asked with a slight scowl on his leaf coloured forehead.

"Supposedly I don't do enough to keep an eye on you during battle." She spat out.

Beast Boy growled and smashed his hands down on the desk in front of him, Raven jumped at his sudden outburst. "I don't need a fucking baby sitter!" He yelled angrily.

"That's what I said." Raven replied firmly. "He seems to think you and I are just coasting through this job."

Beast Boy huffed loudly. "I'd like to see him do this without us." Beast Boy groaned.

Raven raised both of her eyebrows and smirked at his suggestion. "That's not a bad idea."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we should leave for a month or something." Raven answered thoughtfully. "We could say we're going away on special training and leave him to see if we're as worthless as he thinks."

Beast Boy paused for a second before answering thoughtfully. "But Rae you _are_ the strongest out of all of us." He tried to remind her. "He might want me out of the way but not you."

"That's not entirely accurate Beast Boy." Raven attempted to correct him. "My powers don't make me as strong as Starfire. I'm possibly the best back up but you are the most resourceful and adaptive of the team." She stated confidently.

Beast Boy smiled warmly at her. "Thanks Rae." He said almost sweetly.

"So let's do this." She said suddenly. "Let's pack up and leave for a month and then we'll see how they do without us."

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

That one month turned into one year after word reached the traveling duo that they had been replaced. Raven had been replaced by Jinx whilst Beast Boy had been replaced by Kid Flash and Hotspot, both of the teens found it funny how even though Robin thought the green teen was lazy and useless it still took two Titans to take his place.

They travelled across the globe from Africa, where Beast Boy showed Raven where he grew up, to Europe. Currently they were traversing the southern hemisphere and after a fascinating trip across New Zealand they now found themselves in Australia.

Raven loved traveling because she was able to not only develop her own powers but also learnt about new types of magic along the way including Voodoo in Africa, Element Sorcery in Asia and even witchcraft in Europe. Now however she was learning about 'Dream magic', a magical art known only to the Aborigines in Australia.

Beast Boy loved it because it allowed him to learn about animals in ways that he never thought he would ever be able to. He had mastered his animal forms to such a degree that he could now 'partial shift' which meant he could turn only specific body parts into those of animals. He was currently working on turning into Chimera's, an amalgamation of two or more different sentient creatures.

A lot more had happened to the two wondering Titans over the course of their travels including crime fighting. Both of them turning eighteen and even becoming a couple after starting a relationship.

They may have lost their home but they had never been happier.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

It was a hot summer's day in Australia; Beast Boy was packing his suitcase leisurely as he contemplated his time with the Aboriginal tribe that he and Raven had spent the last few weeks with. It was finally time for him and Raven to move on, as much fun as it was and even as beautiful as the country was it was far too hot for Raven to be comfortable in.

Beast Boy had got changed into a fresh pair of jeans and a black vest and had just finished packing his suitcase when his sweat soaked and violet haired girlfriend stumbled over to him in her denim short shorts and tight purple top.

"Gar." She panted.

Beast Boy smiled sweetly at her. "Yes beautiful?"

"It's time… to leave now…" She said between her panting.

Beast Boy smiled at her and heaved both of their bags onto his back before heading towards his disgruntled girlfriend. He had to lean down a bit to kiss her after growing to be about 6 foot 1 where she stood a highly impressive 5 foot 11 especially considering how short they both used to be.

"Where to babe?" He asked as he comfortably wrapped one arm around her shoulders.

"Somewhere not so hot." She groaned, but she couldn't help but smirk a bit even as she practically grunted at her boyfriend.

"Take us where ever you want to go."

Raven nodded at her boyfriend. After saying goodbye to the Aborigines she used her now much more formidable powers to teleport both herself and the green teen back to America.

Seconds after leaving Australia they arrived somewhere that Beast Boy wasn't sure if he'd ever see again; he was now standing before his favourite pizza place in the world that just happened to be in Jump City.

"Oh wow…" Beast Boy breathed as he took in the long missed sight.

"I figured it might be nice to stop her for lunch." Raven intoned playfully as she led the shape shifter into the restaurant.

To say that the place was a sight for sore eyes would be an understatement. Both teens felt like jumping for joy at the familiar smell, even the ever stoic Raven who was now nowhere near as stoic as she had once been.

Twenty minutes later and the odd coloured couple were happily munching on some of the best pizza on the planet.

"This is better than I remember." Beast Boy said after swallowing a huge mouthful.

Raven smirked playfully at him. "That's because you were a vegetarian the last time you came here, you didn't get to eat 'real pizza'."

Beast Boy nudged her playfully. "Nothing wrong with tofu." He reminded her.

Raven scoffed. "You haven't eaten it in over eight months."

Beast Boy shrugged with a happy grin on his face. "Doesn't mean I don't like it anymore." He replied before taking a huge bite out of his meat lover's pizza.

They silently ate their pizzas happily, comfortably sitting in each other's presence and the relative coolness of California after being in Australia for the last few weeks.

"Do you think we should see the Titans before we leave?" Raven asked suddenly, her voice was quiet and almost weak.

Beast Boy looked at her slightly sullen face. "It's completely up to you." He said warmly. "I'm happy to try and swing by if you are."

Raven turned to him and gently laid a small kiss on his lips before she smiled at him. "I'd like to."

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

Not long after leaving the pizzeria the wondering couple found themselves on Titan island standing before the giant T shaped tower that was once their home. With swirling emotions and a tentative looks to one another they finally mustered up the courage to ring the doorbell.

They waited a few minutes that felt like hours before a disgruntled looking half metal man opened the door.

"What?" Cyborg curtly asked before realising who was standing at the door. His human eye threatened to bulge from his head when he realised who it was. "No way…" He whispered. "BB! RAE!" He shouted with joy before enveloping both of the teens in his metallic embrace, Beast Boy was forced to drop both the bags he was carrying as his friend lunged at him.

"Hey Cy." Beast Boy managed to croak out.

"Hi." Raven squeezed out, both where still in the suffocating embrace.

"I've missed you both so much!" Cyborg yelled happily as he finally released the two. As they stood before him panting for air he finally got a chance to give them both a good look, he was surprised to say the least. The once short and lanky green teen was now tall and chiselled with shoulder length forest green hair. Raven was also much taller and had obviously become a woman, her once shoulder length violet hair now reached down to her upper back and her bangs hung loosely over her face.

"We missed you too buddy." Beast Boy answered cheerfully.

The three stood there for a few seconds before Cyborg erupted in happiness again. "Well don't just stand there, get your asses inside!"

The two quickly did as they were told. Beast Boy picked up the bags and followed his girlfriend and cybernetic friend into their old house.

"You two have gotta tell us all about what you've been up to." Cyborg said happily as he led the odd coloured couple to the lift and towards the common room. As the wondering couple made their way through the tower they couldn't see any discernable differences since they had left, it looked exactly the same. Upon entering the common room they noticed that the entire team was in their… sitting in absolute silence. "Look who came to visit!" Cyborg cried happily.

In unison every face in the room turned to see what was Cyborg was on about. In mere seconds the odd coloured couple were in yet another bone crushing embrace from the alien princess.

"Friends we have missed you so!" Starfire cheered excitedly. "We feared you would never return!"

After being released from the crushing hug Raven was the first to speak. "We missed you too Starfire." She said reassuringly.

The others had gathered around as well. It was strange. Jinx looked almost morbid even though she claimed she was happy to see them. Kid Flash had almost none of his usual excitement in his voice or actions and Hotspot looked like he had spent the last few months in a fit of pure rage. And then there was Robin… who didn't look like he gave a shit.

As the Titans and the wondering couple kept chatting it was becoming crystal clear that there was something up.

"Err guys?" Beast Boy asked up suddenly. "Is everything alright?"

Cyborg and Starfire seemed to tense nervously at the question.

"Of course friends!" Starfire stated nervously.

"Why do you ask?" Cyborg sputtered out.

Raven and Beast Boy shared a look before answering,

"You um…" Beast Boy began.

"You look sort of…" Raven tried but trailed off as well.

"You all look kinda down?" Beast Boy managed to get out.

It was a frowning Robin who answered. "We're not down." He answered shortly. "Unlike you, we have been working and are a bit tired."

Beast Boy frowned at that, to the side Starfire and Cyborg looked to be on the verge of a unified panic attack.

"You're the one who replaced us." Raven informed stoically. "And don't you dare accuse us of taking it easy."

"Sure." Robin stated mockingly. "I'm sure you've kept up you're training on your holiday?"

"Holiday?" Beast Boy growled. "We haven't been on a holiday Robin. We've been training."

Robin laughed indignantly. "I couldn't get you two train when you were here, I find it hard to believe you've spent the last year training."

Beast Boy's frown turned into a challenging grin. "Wanna test that?"

"What?" Robin asked shocked.

"I asked if you wanna test that theory." He repeated. Next to him the demoness had the same cocky smirk on her face.

"Alright." Robin answered angrily. "Outside. Now."

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

On the practice field outside the tower Robin stood opposite the green teen. The match was a one on one and after that it would be the wonderers facing off against all six of the Titans.

"Ready?" Robin asked curtly. Beast Boy only nodded.

Robin was quick to attempt the first strike, rushing in with his bo-staff drawn. He raised his staff and brought it down quickly where the smirking green teen had been standing mere milliseconds before but now… he was gone. Robin quickly scanned the battle field but could find him. Suddenly he heard an almighty roar from above him and only just managed to dodge a giant green Bengal Tiger. It was big… huge… standing about fifteen feet tall and snarling loudly. Robin gazed at the creature in awe but not for long because just as suddenly as the giant cat had appeared it disappeared only to be replaced by a thirty foot long King Cobra. Robins breath hitched in his throat as the hissing snake lunged, the upped half of the serpents body becoming invisible to the naked eye because it was moving so fast. Robin marvelled at the huge fang imprints in the ground next to him, had Beast Boy not intentionally missed he would have been dead right now.

"That's it." Beast Boy said, suddenly appearing from out of nowhere. "I win."

Robin could only gawk as Raven made her way to her boyfriend and kissed him softly, this caused the mouths of everyone gathered to drop.

Raven turned to look at the others and saw their faces. "What?" She answered innocently.

Starfire wanted to squeal with joy but the face of pure rage hovering behind the wondering couple made her pause.

"How stupid are you?" Robin yelled, angrier than anyone had ever seen him. "You could have killed me!"

"Anyone of us could kill someone if we messed up." Beast Boy stated nonchalantly. "But we don't mess up. That's why we train." He added cockily.

Robin only growled in response.

"Forget it." The _'fearless leader' _barked. "Just get off my island." He shouted as he made his way back towards the tower.

"Prick." Beast Boy and Raven said in complete unison.

"Please forgive him." Starfire asked kindly, clearly ashamed as well. Only Starfire and Cyborg had remained behind.

"It's not your job to apologise for him." Raven said as sweetly as she could which did make the alien princess smile a bit.

"We don't know what to do anymore." Cyborg said with a huff. "What about you?"

The wondering couple exchanged a sad look. "As mean as this may sound; Robin isn't our problem anymore." The changeling stated softly.

"So you have no desires to return?" Starfire asked, she was on the verge of tears.

"We have a… slightly different plan." Raven answered. "We're um… thinking about… settling down actually." She said with a blush.

Cyborg had a slack jawed grin as he gaped at the couple. "You're not thinking about tying the knot are you?"

Cyborg didn't get his answer as Starfire squealed with joy as she gazed at their hands. "They already have!" she shouted happily.

Beast Boy and Raven blushed furiously as their friends marvelled at their glistening wedding bands.

"I don't believe it!" Cyborg shouted happily. "Congrats you two!"

"Thank you Cyborg." Raven said with a smile.

"But why does this mean you must do the settling of the down?" Starfire asked curiously.

As Starfire asked this Raven couldn't help but smile as she looked at her two friends in their eyes. "Because I'm pregnant." She answered with the biggest smile either of them had ever seen on the demonessess face as he husband gently wrapped one of his more muscular arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

Once again Starfire couldn't help but squeal with joy as the rough and tough metal man proceeded to faint.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

**Thank you for reading!**

**And an extra thank you if you leave a review hahaha!**

**May the forces of evil get lost on their way to your house.**

**D-403**


End file.
